


Коннор этого стоит

by Riakon



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Detectives, Drama, M/M, Psychology, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-25
Updated: 2019-07-25
Packaged: 2020-07-19 14:14:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,512
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19975426
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Riakon/pseuds/Riakon
Summary: В доме у Камски Коннор сжимает в ладони пистолет, но Хэнк уже знает. Кажется, завтра его всё-таки уволят.





	Коннор этого стоит

Хэнк ненавидит этот проклятый дом. Огромный, вычурный, напыщенный. Этот дом — вызов всему тому, что любит он сам. Вместо уюта, крохотных комнат, обставленных предметами больше подходящим 80-м годам ушедшего века, этот, в противовес, усыпан множеством гаджетов, изобретений, а каждая картина подобрана скорее чтобы показать наличие вкуса у владельца, но не для того, чтобы показать, как они задевают его душу.

Точно, в доме Элайджи Камски совсем нет души, как, похоже, и у самого ублюдка.

Хэнк всего пять минут назад смотрел, как медленно андроид из Киберлайфа шагает вдоль стен, пристально разглядывая каждую безделушку, и ловил себя на мысли о том, подвергалось ли его собственное жилище подобному вниманию со стороны Коннора. Всего пару минут назад он думал о том, что, возможно, есть призрачный шанс получить ответы о сбое в системе андроидов напрямую от их создателя, пускай тот и заносчивый сукин сын, о чём кричит весь этот чёртов дом.

Да вот только сейчас Хэнк думает не об этом.

Ему бы стоило пристально смотреть на Камски, считывая с холёного лица любую тень эмоций, способную выдать его причастность к повсеместной девиации у андроидов. Только вместо этого он не сводит глаз с Коннора.

— На самом деле, девиацию очень просто определить, — проговаривает слащавый голос, и андроид буквально впитывает его слова, записывая во внутреннюю память, и, возможно, заодно анализируя на тысячу вещей, о которых Хэнк даже и не догадывается, — я назвал его «Тест Камски». И он очень прост.

Это лишь тень, лишь отсвет, или же скромный жест, когда хозяин дома касанием обозначает своё желание девушке-андроиду, и вправду заставляет рот Коннора приоткрыться, а взгляд стать неуверенным? Кажется, рука не успевает коснуться плеча, как колени девушки подгибаются и она плавно оседает вниз, и за этим жестом одна пара глаз смотрит с излишним, почти благоговейным вниманием. Словно под пластиком и синтетической кожей прячется неуверенный мальчишка, восхищённо наблюдающий за полным взаимопониманием между хозяином и его андроидом.

Такой ли жизни желает каждый андроид, или это просто желание Коннора, у которого нет ограничения в приказах ни от кого, кроме непосредственной главы Киберлайфа, Аманды? Или это всего лишь призрачная дымка, которую Хэнк вообразил себе?

Колени девушки мягко касаются пола, и она неотрывно смотрит на Коннора снизу вверх. Это словно безмолвный разговор, длящийся доли секунды. Связь между двумя существами иного вида. Могут ли андроиды общаться телепатически?

Вопрос, ответ на который не приведёт ни к чему хорошему.

Лицо Камски сияет. Он выглядит так, словно жестокий ребёнок, нашедший себе игрушку, которую можно беспощадно ломать, и это сравнение душит оглушающей чёрной яростью, поднимающейся откуда-то из груди.

— Хватит, — тяжеловесно бросает Хэнк, — мы уходим.

Коннор не делает ни шага, словно околдованный, не смея оторвать взгляда от коленопреклоненной девушки-андроида, Хлои. Он поглощён её взглядом и завораживающими словами отца всех андроидов, вкладывающим в ладонь тяжёлую сталь пистолета.

Мысль о разрешении на хранение оружия совершенно некстати, но зато помогает сосредоточится на главном — Камски играет с ними. Если он и знает что-то, то не расскажет об этом, а значит Коннора нужно увести, пока эта жестокая игра не обернулась чем-то по-настоящему ужасным.

Пока его напарник не свихнулся.

— Идём, Коннор, — повторяет Хэнк, делая шаг, и впервые добровольно касается андроида. Те короткие прикосновения, когда напарник тащил его в ванную, Хэнк не считает — он едва ли их помнит, зато сейчас он с удивлением отмечает, что рука под его ладонью — тёплая, а кожа мягкая, насколько он может судить, держа его под локоть.

— Ты можешь выстрелить, и тогда я расскажу тебе всё, что знаю, раз задание это — самое важное для тебя, — искушающе продолжает Камски, подходя ближе.

«Слишком близко», — мысленно негодует Хэнк. Ему совсем не нравится то, что губы Камски едва не касаются ушной раковины Коннора. И этот самодовольный короткий взгляд, брошенный через плечо андроида, не нравится ему ещё больше. Настолько, что Хэнк отчётливо представляет себе, как его кулак с размаху влетает в это холёное лицо, а под кулаком носовой хрящ ломается, заливая рот и подбородок Камски кровью.

— А если ты уйдёшь, то я не расскажу тебе ничего, — продолжает тот, поднимая руку Коннора так, что ствол пистолета почти упирается в лоб Хлое.

Время замирает.

Хэнк знает это состояние — оно посещает его в моменты драки, когда сердце бьётся так быстро, что кажется, окружающий мир замедляется настолько, что драка в тридцать секунд кажется получасовым побоищем. Вот только сейчас это не его драка, и сделать ничего нельзя, потому что…

Да.

Это стоит признать, но Коннор, пожалуй, единственный андроид который мог бы ему понравится. Он смышлёный, любопытный, он рисковый парень и не теряется в сложных ситуациях. Но есть и ещё кое-что. Кое-что самое важное, почему Хэнк смотрит на него совсем иначе, чем на бездушных кукол на витринах магазинов, или тех, которых посылают за выпивкой в бар.

Коннор понимающий. Он смотрит на мир так, словно тот — это подарок, который ему предстоит изучить со всех сторон. Словно Хэнк это не просто человек, дающий ему доступ туда, куда не может попасть андроид без специального разрешения, а настоящий напарник. Подкалывающий его как умеет, раз за разом нарушающий приказ оставаться в машине, покупающий ему выпивку в баре и забирающий из любого из любимых питейных заведений. Даже подкармливающий его собаку, пока сам Хэнк приводит себя в порядок в туалете, чёрт побери!

Ассоциация возникает мгновенно и прошивает до самых костей запахом птичьего помёта и затхлостью жилища, брошенного девиантом, за которым они гнались, и чьё жилище было полно этих отвратительных мусорных птиц.

Голуби.

Хэнка осеняет мгновенно. Почему эта здравая мысль не пришла ему раньше? Наверное, потому что он никогда тесно не взаимодействовал с андроидами. Наверное сейчас и должен быть момент истины, вот только Хэнк уже знает — Коннор не выстрелит.

Коннор — девиант.

И об этом никто не должен узнать, потому что иначе… Иначе его обнулят, заменят, а работать с бездушной болванкой вместо этого чёртового андроида с отклонениями Хэнк не хочет.

Пальцы сжимаются на локте сильнее, но больше не успевает ничего — дуло пистолета опускается, и в голосе этого блядского выродка Камски слышится ликование.

— Девиант! Кто бы мог подумать, что андроид, преследующий девиантов, и сам один из них?

— Я не… — голос Коннора звучит надтреснуто и неуверенно, когда он пытается найти слова для оправданий, явно не заложенных в его программе, но Камски не даёт ему договорить, и от этого желание вмазать ему посильнее снова обрушивается на Хэнка.

— Ты испытываешь эмпатию. Ты видишь нечто больше в ней, чем просто машину. Ты сопереживаешь, — от сладости в голосе Камски сводит зубы, но Хэнк уже тащит Коннора за собой, слыша брошенные слова о том, что андроиду придётся выбирать чью-то сторону.

Выбирать, кого предавать.

Хэнк знает о том, чью сторону выберет Коннор.

Он живёт на свете слишком долго, чтобы не усвоить простую истину — люди убивают друг друга только и исключительно за то, что они не похожи. Другая раса, пол, цвет волос — единственная причина спускать курок — это различия. Крохотные непохожести внутри одного и того же вида.

Но вот его друг, Крис, переживший восстание машин, хотя был в патруле, живое доказательство того, что последние милосерднее. Между человеком и андроидом так много различий, но они не развязали кровопролитную войну. Не встали на путь истребления своих хозяев. Не пролили первую алую кровь вместо синей.

Свежий, морозный воздух ударяет в лицо приятным ветром, смывающим запах масел и аромата дома высокомерного засранца, создавшего игрушки для себя и на потеху людям, и с упоением наблюдающий за тем, как в оставленных лазейках его кода появляются вирусы, несущие в себе отклонения от заданной программы и сулящие полномасштабную войну для целого мира.

— И всё-таки, почему ты не выстрелил? — как бы невзначай спрашивает Хэнк. Не задай он этот вопрос, было бы странно, а Коннор и без того выглядит потерянным, так что он может слегка его подколоть и приободрить, как умеет, конечно.

Ощущение эйфории того, что он сумел увести напарника из опасного места, охватывает настолько, что он не может не улыбаться краешками губ, когда Коннор выдыхает:

— Прости, я… Я не знаю… Ясно? Простите, лейтенант! — этот задор, этот пыл, такой похожий на ярость, которую сам Хэнк глушит в алкоголе, в чужом исполнении заставляет внутри теплеть так, словно он уже опрокинул в себя порцию хорошего виски.

Необъяснимо и то, что сейчас Хэнк более чем уверен — если бы Коннор выстрелил, то Камски его бы уже не отпустил. Это странная убеждённость произрастает из ниоткуда, и всё-таки это то, в чём Хэнк не сомневается — выстрел бы сделал его напарника рабом этого безжалостного и бессердечного выродка. Выпущенная пуля забрала жизни сразу двух андроидов, заодно отнимая у него напарника.

Да только Хэнк не умеет отпускать.

И Коннор остался с ним, здесь. Яростно выкрикивающий извинения, растерянно озирающийся по сторонам и чуть ёжащийся, словно ожидая жёстких слов, которые разнесут его за эту слабость в пух и прах, раздавят и унизят за то, то он посмел отклониться от заданного кода в деле расследования причин таких же отклонений у других. Ясные карие глаза смотрят исподлобья настороженно, не подозревая, что сейчас Хэнк доволен как никогда тем, что Коннор выбрал именно так.

Человечность — это та пропасть, отделяющая бездушную болванку от того, кого Хэнк видит перед собой. Отделяющая пластикового раба от существа, с которым лейтенант Хэнк Андерсон, ненавидящий андроидов так люто, мог бы получить за это медаль, не желает расставаться, позволяя уйти к самому творцу для андроидов.

— Всё в порядке. Может быть, так даже и лучше, — улыбается он сам осторожно и ловит лёгкое недоверие, а следом за ним — огромное облегчение в глазах Коннора.

И благодарность.

И во всей этой бочке мёда теряется мысль — кажется, на сей раз, его всё-таки уволят.

Коннор этого стоит.

**Author's Note:**

> Вы хотите найти больше моих работ? Или текстовые игры по этому фандому? Рекомендую пройти по ссылке на Твиттер и узнать больше о моих работах в закрепе!)  
> https://twitter.com/Riakon3  
> У меня так же есть сообщество в вк и на тамблере для порн-превью:  
> https://vk.com/riakon_porn  
> https://riakon.tumblr.com  
> А так же есть дискорд для болтовни:  
> https://discord.gg/Jye7GP8  
> https://riakon.tumblr.com  
> https://riakon.tumblr.com


End file.
